


Reversal

by GuyOfShy



Series: Planepstation Fics [5]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: After turning in a handful of quests together, Neptune and Noire take a breather at a park. At the end of the day, they both could use a moment to relax.Second chapter is bonus UniGear for those interested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is only NepNowa. Chapter 2 is only UniGear. Notes at the end of the second chapter.
> 
> Inspired by [this adorable fanart!](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51528300)

Darker shades of dusk began to overtake the orange skies, finally beginning to cool the hot summer air. Neptune and Noire’s detour through the park worked in their favor, as the Laststation CPU expected, with the broad canopy of trees providing them with plenty of shade as they cut through back to Planeptune’s Basilicom. What Noire didn’t expect was the lack of benches. She thought all parks were supposed to have a surplus of benches, but she hadn’t seen a single one yet. It was a relatively small park, which must have been why; perhaps it was only meant to be an attractive spot to pass through. Either way, Noire had already made a mental note to bring up the lack of seating arrangements with Histoire once they returned.

The problem was, Noire wasn’t sure she would make it there. She didn’t want to succumb to her weariness and ask Neptune to carry her the rest of the way, as Noire was trying to be courteous enough to walk her home this late at night. Her aching legs, however, were convincing her to think for herself rather than for Neptune.

They rounded the next corner past a wall of hedges. Just as Noire considered proposing that she leave now, already developing the excuse that they were close enough to the Basilicom for Neptune to make it on her own, she turned down the pathway to see a small wooden bench sat under a gentle streetlight.

“Ah! Finally, a good place to sit!”

The only time Noire had felt this relieved was when Neptune agreed to go out with her, though, this was much more of a physical relief than an emotional one. She hastened toward the bench, but couldn’t will her legs to run, or to leave Neptune behind.

“Woah, easy there Noire!” Noire didn’t let go of her hand and dragged Neptune along with her. 

Noire turned and collapsed onto the wooden bench, stretching her legs as far out as they could go in front of her. She felt a warm burn in her calves and even her thighs, both tense from all the running around and fighting she had done today.

Neptune hadn’t sat down next to her. She was standing in front of a vending machine Noire had passed right by. Failing to notice it embarrassed her, but she excused herself for being so tired. Neptune pushed a finger against her lip while a ponderous hum slipped out.

“Are you actually going to spend the Credits for a drink when we’re so close to the Basilicom?”

“Says the one who wanted to take a pit stop on the bench,” Neptune retorted while maintaining her gaze on the glass, scanning the selection of drinks. “Besides, it’s my money that I just made, and it was a lot! A drink won’t dent it at all!”

“It does a little,” Noire murmured, already losing interest in the topic. She was too tired to argue with Neptune, and arguing with her was usually pointless to begin with.

“You want anything?” Neptune asked, already reaching for her card from her pocket.

“Just a water will do.” Noire heard Neptune click her tongue. “What?”

“Boring! Can’t you ever do something outside the box Noire? But, if that’s what you want. One super-generic drink coming your way.”

“It’s healthy Neptune. After working so hard today I’d rather have that than anything else. And you could stand to sound a little more enthusiastic. I owe you one now.”

Neptune pressed two buttons and jammed her card in the slot. The machine whirred to life, releasing two metal thunks and shutting off.

“What you owe me is five credits,” Neptune grunted as she crouched down for the drinks, “but maybe if you gave me a smooch I could look the other way.”

Noire only showed her a tired stare.

“Neptune, please. Save all the flirting for when we get back. I’ll pay you back then.”

“Alright, fine. Hey, what’s- Yeowch! What the gosh diddly-darn is going on here?”

Noire leaned forward to peer at Neptune, who gingerly held her hand against her jacket.

“How did you get injured using a vending machine Neptune?”

“I dunno! It felt like something bit me, or something!”

Neptune smooshed her face against the viewing glass to find a blue Dogoo sitting where her drink should have been. He happily panted at her and fogged up the glass.

“Something did bite me! It’s a Dogoo! Now how’d you get in there little fella?”

Noire watched as Neptune talked to this Dogoo through the glass, like a little kid watching fish in an aquarium. Neptune reached her arms in and yanked the gelatinous baddie out, cradling him in her arms like it were her own.

“Are you planning on taking him home?” Noire joked.

“Of course not, I’m just showing him a little love. Think about how lonely he must have been in there, separated from the pack for who knows how long.”

Neptune kneeled and placed him on the ground, gently shoving him away.

“Okay, you better mosey on outta here before Noire gets jealous of all this hugging. Go on little fella.”

Neptune dusted off her hands and paid for her soda again, waiting for it to clunk down when she spotted a perfect pick-me-up for Noire.

“Hey, Noire? They’ve got a Nep Bull in here if you wanna chuck out a few more kissies for me!”

“Pass,” she groaned. “Can you just get our drinks and sit with me already?”

Neptune grabbed the drinks and started walking over. She tossed Noire her water and she barely managed to catch it against her chest, recoiling with a little frown.

“You could have warned me before you threw it!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Neptune asked as she sat down next to Noire, popping the tab on her soda and taking a big gulp.

“You just like watching me squirm..."

“In all your bashful glory, yes I do Noire, but only because you make it so adorable.”

“To be completely honest I don’t even think I could squirm right now, I’m so tired.”

She looked to Neptune for reassurance, or some sort of confidence-boosting pep talk that she was so fond of giving, but instead found her sidling closer until they were hip-to-hip.

“I could re-energize you with a kiss, if you want. It’s a little more than a hundred percent guaranteed to work if you just let me smooch on you for a while! C’mon Noire, what have you got to lose?”

“...Nothing, actually.”

“Then it’s settled! You have enough energy to at least kiss me back right?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s just... that Dogoo is still watching us, and it’s really creeping me out.”

Neptune whirled around and saw the Dogoo sitting near her feet, still panting away. She picked him up and stood, holding him at arm’s length and locking him in a steely stare.

“Okay, listen bud. I like you. For a monster, you’re cute and all. But Noire is cuter, and I like her more, and I definitely am not about to let someone get between me and some cuddles. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Noire! Since we’re fighting over you, it’s up to you. Easy or hard?”

“Hard, I guess? I don’t know! Just quit fooling around already Neptune!”

“Okay then. Sorry, Dogoo guy. Off, you, _go!_ ” Neptune reeled back and chucked the Dogoo across the park. Moments later they heard him land safely in a patch of bushes. “Sounds to me like you’re pretty eager to get back to the Basilicom Noire. Finally listening to your hormones are you?”

“It’s not like that Neptune. It’s just hot in this weather and I want to get home.”

Noire groaned and closed her eyes tighter. She probably would have fallen asleep already if not for Neptune’s company.

“How about this Noire? Now I know this sounds like a pretty radical suggestion, but cool your tsundere jets if you don’t want to end up all alone like you normally do. You could always spend the night at my place!”

“Neptune…! Whatever.” Noire was about to retort by insisting she was not a loner, but dropped the argument with a heavy sigh. “I’ll consider it. Depending on whether or not I feel up to traveling all the way back to Lastation.”

“You sure you can make it that far? Because you seem awfully tired to me Noire.”

“I’m perfectly fine, so please, spare me your excuses.”

“Oh, okay. Let’s get going then.” Neptune leapt up to her feet, waiting for Noire to join her. Noire started to get up too but relaxed onto the bench, and she feebly looked up at her girlfriend.

“I can’t,” she mumbled.

“What? Noire! Weren’t you the one just telling me to get a move on? You just said that you were perfectly fine too!”

“I know! But I started to stand up and, while I don’t feel that tired, my legs do… I’m exhausted Neptune. I don’t have your crazy stamina.”

“Then that settles it! You’re spending the night with me at my place!”

“But-”

“No buts about it! Now, since you’re too tired to even get to Planeptune’s Basilicom, do you want me to piggyback you Noire? ‘Cause I will, you just gotta ask.”

“F-Fine…”

Neptune placed their drinks next to Noire on the bench. She turned around and sat on the edge of the bench between Noire’s legs, waiting for her to hook them around hers. She felt Noire’s arms on her shoulders and then hoisted her up while hooking her own arms under the taller girl’s legs, and crouched down so Noire could pick up and hold their drinks over Neptune’s shoulders. With Noire and drinks securely in place, Neptune marched them out of the park.

Noire didn’t want to be piggybacked by Neptune. She really didn’t want to. She might as well have publically announced that Neptune was the stronger CPU out of the two of them. If anyone saw this and got a picture, her Shares would plummet! Then she really would be the weaker of the two! It wasn’t fair. She killed more monsters than Neptune today, even though she knew she shouldn’t have exerted herself that much. In hindsight, she wasn’t sure if it was worth the extra effort to hold the bragging rights. That, and it was rather embarrassing on its own. But alas, she couldn’t help feeling comfortable and safe riding on Neptune’s back like this. Her sleepy mind found Neptune to be the softest cushion, making her nestle closer despite her embarrassment.

“So, Noire, here’s what I’m thinkin’: you spend the night at my place, and then once you’re all rested up and good to go we fly you back to Lastation. Maybe after a date tomorrow morning? Sound good?”

“I’ll have to check in with Kei to see if there’s any pressing matters I need to attend to, but if not, then yes. But as for tonight, you had better not hog the entire blanket like you usually do.”

“I won’t, if you don’t start tossing and turning in your sleep like you usually do.”

“We’ve been over this before Neptune. I start tossing and turning because I get cold when you take the covers from me!”

“Maybe you should cuddle a little closer then,” Neptune pouted.

Noire lifted her hand to pinch Neptune’s cheek with two of her knuckles, since she was holding onto a soda. Not hard enough to seriously hurt her, but certainly enough to show her irritation.

“Ow! Okay Noire, I get it!” Neptune wiggled free. Her cheek turned red but it quickly faded. Noire gently turned that side of her head toward her and gave her a quick peck where she pinched her to apologize for doing so. She leaned farther over Neptune’s shoulder to kiss the corner of her mouth, as far as she could reach, this time to repay her for the water.

“There. Now does that clear all of my debts to you?”

“Sure does! But you know, you do owe me for piggybacking you now. And I dunno if a simple kiss will cut it…”

“What, have piggybacking prices gone up? I am your girlfriend, after all -- shouldn’t this be a free service?”

“As my girlfriend, shouldn’t you feel inclined to reward me?”

“We’ll see… it depends on how tired I am when we get to the Basilicom.”

“You can still cuddle with your snuggle-buddy, right?”

“Yes, I can still do that,” Noire chuckled. “Will that make up for this piggyback ride?”

“Yep!”

Great. Now all Noire needed to do now was stay awake long enough to make it to the Basilicom, and cuddle with Neptune for a while as requested. She didn’t mind doing that; she just wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to in Neptune’s super soft bed, or if she’d even make it to the Basilicom. Every step Neptune took rocked Noire to sleep on her back, and the warm twilit air helped her to start drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Nepgear initially tagged along to satisfy her curiosity. This wasn’t her idea, and she certainly felt guilty about it, but she didn’t want to leave Uni out to dry in case she got caught.

Uni was presently peeking through the dense bushes out into the middle of the park, crouched down on her feet. Nepgear crawled up next to her.

“Anything yet?”

“No,” Uni said, disappointed. “They’re sitting at a bench to take a breather. They didn’t even fight that many enemies today. Noire is such a slacker,” she said with a grin. Nepgear figured Uni didn’t have many opportunities to upstage her older sister, but she found it cute how enthusiastic she was about it.

“Well? Do you want to call it off? They’re almost at the Basilicom.”

“Are you kidding Nepgear? That’s exactly where we’ve been following them to!”

“What? Why?” The hard frown Uni returned illuminated Nepgear quickly. “G-Goodness Uni! I’ll follow you there, but I’m not looking at anything!”

“What? No, I don’t- I’m only looking for a simple kiss, or even some hand holding. I just want cold evidence that there’s more going on between them than they let on.”

“Oh… okay. Why do you want to know anyway? What are you even going to do with that evidence?”

“Three things. One, I am curious. I just want to know. Two, if it turns out to be true, I can tease Noire about it to pay her back for teasing me about my relationship with you. Three... if they were… well, n-never mind. Forget I mentioned a third thing.

Uni stared into her binoculars, despite their quarry idling at the moment.

“What’s the third thing Uni?”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said to forget about it.”

Uni’s voice turned into more of a plea than an order by the end, and Nepgear shuffled a little closer to enter her personal space, hoping that would make her feel more comfortable revealing her secret.

“Can you at least tell me what it was about?”

Uni lowers the binoculars to look at Gear. “Well… say that they are doing more than just kissing, or hand holding. More than cuddling, too. W-What I’m trying to say, is, if our sisters are doing it… don’t you think we should be too Nepgear?”

Nepgear wondered if she was blushing as brightly as Uni was. Even in the shade of the hedges they hid behind she could clearly see it painting her cheeks. At least she was blushing, showing some sign of humility.

“Goodness, I-I don’t, umm-”

“See? I told you, you should have just forgotten I said anything…”

“No, I mean, yeah, of course we should eventually, but already? We’re still really new to this, and if I’m blushing just talking about it than I don’t think-”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal. We can talk about it later.”

Uni turned back to peer through the bushes again. 

“How much later?” Nepgear feebly asked, fearing she still wouldn’t have an answer even in the next year. Part of her was relieved to have Uni retreat from the issue, but now she was curious, as well. Of course, she wouldn’t have minded if Uni was asking, but she wasn’t sure if Uni was really asking, and now she wasn’t sure if she wanted Uni to be asking or not. Should she ask? Did she even want to?

“Didn’t I say not to worry about it?”

Nepgear exhaled and cleared her head. If she could see Uni’s blush before, then Uni must have been able to see hers right now.

“Yeah… sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one who brought it up. Let’s just focus on-”

Uni fell straight into the shrubbery behind her. Nepgear barely caught what happened; all she saw was Uni beside her one moment and on her back the next. She quickly crawled over to help Uni out of the bushes, sitting her up and checking her face and arms for any cuts.

“Oh my goodness, you’re not hurt, are you Uni?”

“What in the hell just happened?!” She harshly whispered.

“I have no idea! Something just fell out of the sky straight onto your head. I think.”

They shared a confused look.

“Do you think we were spotted?” Nepgear inquired.

“I don’t know, maybe. Let’s just sit here for a minute and see if their interest dies off.”

Nepgear nodded and took the opportunity to sidle closer to Uni, and linked their arms together.

“Do you really have to right now Nepgear?”

“What do you mean?” She asked as she weaved her fingers through Uni’s. “We have a minute to spare, so we might as well make the most of it.”

“F-Fine... I can’t argue good logic.”

“And you wanted to engage in more intimate activities. You can’t even snuggle together and keep a straight face,” Nepgear giggled.

“I-I only asked if we should think about engaging in them! And I can keep a straight face, I’m just busy worrying about if we’ve been caught or not. You surprised me.”

Uni crossed her arms, not pulling hard enough to tear her hand away from Nepgear’s. It stubbornly came with, as did Nepgear, and she turned to lean in and kiss Uni, quietly giggling at Uni’s bashfulness. Uni gave in and kissed her back to show that she was serious, and that she could keep a straight face, and realized again how easily she was wrapped around Nepgear’s finger.

They parted, surprised to find how heavily they were breathing. Only now did Uni let her grin emerge, and it grew when Nepgear returned her own. Why were they still panting? Neither of them felt out of breath, as it was only a short kiss, and after cursory glances found that neither of their chests were swelling with deep breaths.

“That’s not you, is it Nepgear?”

“No. It’s not you?”

Uni shook her head. The panting continued.

“Nepgear, what exactly hit me on the head earlier?”

“Come to think of it, I don’t know. I was so focused on making sure you were okay that I didn’t check.”

They both surveyed their little hidey-hole and found nothing. Uni turned to check the bushes that she fell into, and crawling out at that moment was a bright blue Dogoo, panting happily at them.

Uni hissed an expletive and scurried away on her butt.

Nepgear shrieked and thought of scooting back with Uni, but her body sent her forward, instincts urging her to fight in the cramped space rather than retreat a mere foot away. She scooped her hands under the Dogoo and flipped it back over her head as hard as she could, right back into the park.

“Goodness…” Nepgear heaved out a heavy breath and sat down next to Uni. She was definitely out of breath now.

“Wow. That was actually really impressive Nepgear. You reacted way better than I did…”

Uni’s sentence trailed off in a dejected tone that Nepgear recognized. She knew Uni hated to be outdone, and she felt bad, but also knew that her reaction really wasn’t of her own volition.

“Well, I didn’t really. I wanted to back away with you but I was so surprised that I attacked it. I don’t know why that scared me so badly,” she chuckled.

“It’s not every day that a Dogoo falls out of the sky, huh?” Uni asked, a smile beginning to show, entertained by the ludicrous idea.

“It’s not the strangest thing that’s happened to us,” Nepgear giggled back. “I can’t wait to tell Neptune. She’ll get a real kick out of it.”

“Speaking of Neptune, and Noire,” Uni started, shifting her tone back to serious business, “do you think that the Dogoo was from them?”

“I don’t think so. Why would they have a Dogoo in the first place?”

“Good point… okay. I’m going to check on them again.”

Uni lifted her binoculars back up and peered through the bushes.

“Still, I wonder where that Dogoo came from… it’s not unheard of for them to sneak into cities, but we’re in the center of Planeptune. I suppose it is nighttime though and-”

“Nepgear! They’re moving! Come on!”

Uni grabbed Nepgear’s hand and yanked her onto her feet, but Nepgear lost her footing and stumbled into her.

“Sorry, Uni!”

“You’re fine. Just hurry!”

“Right!”

Nepgear followed her out onto the stone walkway to the other side, ducking behind more bushes as they went. Only now that they were out of the shadows did they realize how dark it had gotten. The warm air was beginning to cool, and the small sprint across the park left Nepgear feeling rather drowsy. Uni pulled her to a stop and watched their sisters walking away.

“Say, Uni. Once we’re done tonight, do you want to stay the night at my place with me?”

“Yeah. I was actually already planning on it.”

“Oh, okay then. Great! So, what are they doing now?” Nepgear asked while nearing the edge of the hedge with her.

“Neptune is piggybacking Noire…”

“Really? Let me see!”

Before Uni could hand the binoculars to her she had already stolen them.

“Aww! How cute!” She lowered the binoculars to ask if they should move closer.

“No. We have the binoculars,” Uni remarked while taking them back and peering through them again. “Oh! Noire just kissed Neptune on the cheek!”

“What? Really? I can’t see from this far…”

“I think she just kissed her again,” Uni reported. “Well then.” She lowered the binoculars. “I think that says it all, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I suppose so…” Nepgear said while watching the older couple walk off, trying to wrap her head around it. Around them. She found it remarkable how well they kept their secret from everyone - now she wanted to know how long they had been hiding it. “So you were right, they really have been going out this whole time. But, now I’m wondering how long ‘this whole time’ is.”

“I don’t know… I feel like it took me a while before I started to notice, so it could easily be months.”

“Months? Gee... you’d think they would have mentioned it by now, and to their own sisters, no less.”

“Maybe Neptune, but definitely not Noire. She doesn’t want anyone to know that she’s turned into a big softie for Neptune.”

“And as lax as Neptune is, I doubt she’d want to upset Noire by telling everyone.”

They watched the two CPUs leave the vicinity of the park together.

“Uni? Shouldn’t we be following?”

“Nah. I just wanted to know if they were really together or not, and that seems like solid evidence to me.” Uni stood up and offered her hand to help Nepgear up.

“Thanks. So… what do you want to do now? It’s pretty late… should we call it a night?”

“Sounds great to me,” Uni grunted while stretching her arms over her head. “I was starting to get sore from sneaking around all day.”

“Me too,” Nepgear said wearily. “Crouching in the bushes just now was the worst.”

She quickly stepped between two hedges, Uni at her heels, back onto the walkway to follow the the path that their sisters took out of the park.

“Hey, Nepgear? Thanks for tagging along all day. I know it was pretty boring, and you weren’t even that interested in the first place, but I appreciated the company.” Just as Uni reached for Nepgear’s hand, Nepgear had already found hers and laced their fingers together.

“It’s not like I have anywhere better to me than with you,” she cheerfully replied.

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true! You’re my best friend Uni. So you don’t need to thank me for wanting to hang out.”

“But we didn’t even do anything really fun… I kind of feel like I wasted your time, and I feel bad about it.”

“You didn’t waste any of time my time at all Uni.”

“You always say that,” Uni repeated, a little quieter this time. Nepgear grumbled her name, but Uni’s frown stubbornly remained.

“Fine, if you really feel that bad about it, you can make it up to me by cuddling once we get back to the Basilicom.”

Uni just grinned at her.

“That’s it?” She almost laughed as she asked.

“W-What? Do you not want to or something?”

Uni’s smile quickly contorted, concerned that she came off wrong.

“N-No! Of course I do! I was planning on it already, is all. I expected you to make me go out somewhere with you tomorrow, y’know, to make up for the lost time.” Uni’s voice drifted away as she mentioned the wasted time again, despite Nepgear’s insistence that it was fine.

“Uni…” Nepgear sighed. “You can be so stubborn sometimes. Time spent with you is no time wasted. And I would never force you to go on a date. I will, however, ask you if you want to go on one tomorrow. Maybe in the morning?”

“Sure, Nepgear. Thanks.”

Nepgear squeezed her hand. Uni wandered a little closer and their arms brushed. She was so thankful for Nepgear, for having such a wonderful best friend she could always count on to hang out with. She realized that must have been how Noire felt toward Neptune, despite Neptune’s occasional acts of irresponsibility.

This silence with Nepgear was sweet.

“Hey, Uni?”

“Yeah?”

“You know, if you still feel bad about bringing me out here… I am pretty tired. You could piggyback me the rest of the way-”

“No way. Don’t you think for a second that I’m going to piggyback you.”

Of all the things Nepgear could have said… In that wonderful moment that they shared, Uni forgot that Nepgear could be a pretty big dork sometimes too. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t love that about her too.

“But why not?”

She wondered what would make Nepgear so bold as to ask something of her like that. Usually she was too humble, and if the thought had entered her mind, she would have offered to piggyback Uni instead. Then she remembered that their sisters had gone the rest of the way like that, and knowing Neptune’s stamina, Noire was the tired one of the two.

“Oh, fine,” Uni said, turning her back to Nepgear for her to climb onto.

“Wait, really?”

“You were the one who asked, weren’t you? Now climb on already.”

“Yay!” Nepgear hopped onto Uni’s back and she barely managed to catch her legs, but did and lifted her up securely.

“A little warning next time?”

“Sorry.”

“But in exchange for the ride, you can’t fall asleep before we get to the Basilicom. I expect some cuddles and I intend to collect.”

“Sure,” Nepgear chuckled. “I’ll piggyback you on the way to our date tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to post the second chapter. Kill me.
> 
> This was originally going to be just NepNowa, but a comment from KZO on my last Neptunia fic (which had Noire renting a resort for a day for UniGear, but later had NepNowa spying on them) proposed that I have UniGear do something similar for their sisters. I misread the comment and realized only after I finished this fic that they meant I should have UniGear do something nice for their sisters, not spy on them. Whoops. But I ended up with this instead, which I still loved writing. The UniGear part ended up a lot longer than I originally meant it to be, a few hundred words longer than the NepNowa part in fact lol.
> 
> This one took a while because I hadn’t played Neptunia in a long time and lost interest, but recently I finished the last achievements in Re;birth 2 before I got slammed with schoolwork. And now that the semester’s over I really want to finally start Re;birth 3, but I told myself to finish this fic first. All that being said, I’m rusty on Neptunia, so if you have any comments or criticisms I’d love to hear them as always! Thank you for reading, and happy holidays!


End file.
